Benutzer Diskussion:DARKWARE
Begrüßung Hi DARKWARE - wir freuen uns, dass DAFFS Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Hauptseite Ich würde raten, die Hauptseite ein wenig aufzuhübschen. Vor allem muss da links oben ein Logo hin und Platzhalterbild rechts ausgetauscht werden. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 11:01, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Navigationsleisten Durch Zufall schaue ich her mal wieder rein und sehe, dass du immer noch mit den Navigationsleisten kämpfst. Jetzt glaube ich zu wissen, was du dir vorstellst und habe mal eine Vorlage zur Saisonübersicht angelegt. Du kannst die Vorlage verwenden, indem du in einem Vereinsartikel den Text einfügst. Oben in der Titelzeile der Navigationsleiste und bei den Links wird immer der Seitenname eingefügt von der jeweiligen Seite, auf der die Vorlage eingefügt wird. Beispiel: Falls das nicht das ist, was du haben möchtest, solltest du das Problem noch genauer beschreiben. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 13:31, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Hi :-) LupoCurtius, schön von dir mal wieder zulesen. Das ist genau so wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Nur leider kann ich auf Vorlage nicht zurückgreifen. Wie kann ich das hinbekommen ? --DARKWARE 18:57, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Du schreibst in den Vereinsartikel, wo die Saisonübersicht erscheinen soll, unten nur rein. Ich habe das als Beispiel mal bei dem letzten von dir bearbeiteten Verein TV Askania Bernburg gemacht. Du kannst dir das Ergebnis dort ansehen. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 21:37, 2. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Soweit ganz gut deine Beschreibung, nur mein Ergebniss 1.FC Romonta 1921 Arnsdorf siehst dann. Seltsam --DARKWARE 20:27, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich hab's mal berichtigt. Du brauchst nur einzutragen. Der Verein wird dann automatisch aus dem Seitennamen ergänzt. Die nowiki-Tags weglassen, die stehen hier nur, damit man die Klammern schreiben kann, ohne dass sie als Vorlagenaufruf interpretiert werden. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 21:38, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Damit kann ich schon sehr viel anfangen. Was mich dabei interessieren würde, wie kann ich die Jahreszahlen ändern, sprich vor 2002/03 (Bsp: 2001/02 u.s.w.) einfügen ? --DARKWARE 17:26, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Du kannst die Vorlage:Saisonübersicht wie eine normale Wikiseite bearbeiten. Alles was du dort einträgst oder änderst, wird in allen Artikeln, die die Vorlage verwenden, erscheinen. Eine Vorlage ist quasi ein Textbaustein, der auch Verlinkungen und sog. Magicwords enthalten kann. Gruß LupoCurtius ''Diskussion'' 18:22, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) GENAU das ist das was ich suche....habe es gleichmal ausprobiert und klappt wunderbar. DANKE DIR Lupo, hast mir sehr weitergeholfen. Hast was gut bei mir :-D Besten Gruss --DARKWARE 19:50, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sag mal Kann man dich in irgendeinem Messenger erreichen? Skype? MSN? oder über Facebook? LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 05:35, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo??? Niemand zuhause? LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 23:07, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry hatte die Mail gelesen, aber bin von abgekommen. Du kannst mich nur bei Facebook unter "Lars Kubusch" finden. Das andere MSN oder Skype nutz ich nicht. Beste Grüße --DARKWARE 09:46, 13. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo DARKWARE! Hallo! Mein Name ist Marc-Philipp, und ich arbeite für Wikia International. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich - oder eines meiner Teammitglieder - dir helfen soll, das Wiki optisch etwas attraktiver zu gestalten? Inhaltlich müssen wir nicht nachhelfen, da machst du bereits einen super Job :) Dabei denken wir vor allem daran, dem Wiki einen schönen Hintergrund zu geben und es mehr nach Fußball aussehen zu lassen. Auch würde ich gerne einige Suchmaschinen-relevante Dinge machen: Ich würde gerne den SITENAME, also DAFFS Wiki, in den vollen Namen umbenennen. Gleichzeitig würde ich aber den Projekt-Präfix bei DAFFS Wiki belassen. Die URL würde ich gerne auf fussball-statistiken.wikia.com ändern, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil Leute es so besser finden :) -- die alte Domain würde weiterbestehen und auf die neue weiterleiten. Als kleinen zusätzlichen Anschub der Aktivitäten und Beiträge würde ich dem Wiki anschließend ein Spotlight spendieren. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir deine Meinung dazu auf meiner Diskussionsseite zukommen lassen würdest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:32, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Edit: Ich brauch ne neue Brille... Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:33, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Hallo Marc-Philipp, vielen Dank für deine Mail. In erster Linie habe ich nichst gegen die Hilfe und aufpeppen der Seite. Dennoch will ich den Namen DAFFS = Deutsches Archiv für Fussball Statistik beibehalten, da es genügen internationale Statistken-Seiten gibt. Dieses wurde nur für den rein deutsche Fussball angelegt und damit hat man schon genug zutun. --DARKWARE 21:58, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo, ich habe dir hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:00, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich habe dir nochmal unter dem vorherigen Link geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:54, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Hallo DARKWARE. Du hattest wegen einer "Alphabet-Navigationsleiste" gefragt. Ich kann dir sicher helfen, so etwas zu erstellen. Allerdings brauche ich dazu genauere Informationen, was du dir vorstellst. Geht es um eine Anpassung des Navigationsmenüs oben auf den Seiten? Oder möchtest du separate Boxen in die Artikel einbinden? Und wohin soll dort genau verlinkt werden? Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 19:45, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : hallo Weas-El, als Bsp. Kevin Artmann http://daffs.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Fu%C3%9Fballspieler_(Deutschland)...hier wollt ich unter der Landesflagge Deutschland eine´Alphabet-Navigationsleiste einbauen, so das ich den Buchstaben (Bsp: F) anklicken kann, und der mir dann automatisch die Spielernamen ab "D" anzeigt. So wie ist bei wikipedia.de http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Fu%C3%9Fballspieler_(Deutschland). Dazu wäre es nett, wenn ich die selber ausbauen kann, da auch türkische Namen Sonderzeichen auf ihre Buchstaben haben. Hilft dir mein´Idee. --DARKWARE 16:03, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo DARKWARE. Entschuldige bitte die späte Antwort. Dafür könntest du zum Beispiel diese Vorlage übernehmen. In englischen Wikis ist die bereits standardmäßig enthalten, ich hatte die vor einiger Zeit ins deutsche Community-Wiki übertragen. Den Text und die aufgelisteten Buchstaben kannst du natürlich verändern wie du möchtest. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 12:28, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Community Development-Antrag Hallo DARKWARE, melde mich wegen deines Community Development-Antrags im Community Wiki hier. Woran hattest du denn konkret gedacht? Überarbeitung der Hauptseite? Aufpeppen des Designs? Bestimmte Vorlagen? Organisation? Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:09, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) : So wie du es beschrieben hast. :) Vorrangig suche ich Vorlagen die beser grafisch dargestellt werden könnten. Die Infobox der Fußballspieler sowie der Vereine. Die Infobox(en) etwas grafisch aufwerten, auch das ich gerade bei den Verein mehr hinzufügen kann wie Trikotfarbe u.s.w. Inwiefern kann man die Infobox(en) oben mittig setzen kann ? --DARKWARE (Diskussion) 11:13, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) * http://daffs.wikia.com/wiki/Christian_Alder (Spieler Bsp.) * http://daffs.wikia.com/wiki/FC_Union_Frankfurt/Oder (Verein Bsp.) ::Kurze Rückmeldung (gerade im Moment wieder viel um dir Ohren :) ::Ggf. könnte man alle anderen verwendete Infoboxen grafisch an der orientieren, die ich bereits mal für das Wiki zusammengestellt habe? Mehr Paramater für die Infoboxen sollten absolut kein Problem darstellen (am besten stellst du mir eine Sammlung zusammen, welche weiteren Parameter du für welche Infoboxen brauchst). Bzgl. Infoboxen mittig setzen: Standardinfoboxen würde ich lieber rechtsgerichtet lassen, damit links der Text herumfließt. Es sei denn, du hast keinen Text, dann könnte man die Infoboxen natürlich über die gesamte Breite gehen lassen (auch hier am besten wieder mit konkreten Beispielen und so viel Information wie möglich für mich ;) ::Generell würde ich auch noch vorschlagen, das gesamte Design des Wikis zur überarbeiten bzw. einheitlich zu gestalten. Rosa, lila, goldfarben und das Blau der Infoboxen beißt sich in meinen Augen etwas. Darüber hinaus könnte man auch an der Hauptseite bisschen was drehen, sowie evtl. einen netten Hintergrund einfügen. ::Keine schlechte Idee wäre auch ein anständiges Kategoriesystem, da bisher viele Kategorien nicht kategorisiert wurden, genauso wie einige Seiten. ::Was hältst du davon? ::Gruß ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:15, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC)